Cup containers of paperboard or a similar stiff foldable sheet material are conventionally of an inverted truncated conical configuration which tapers slightly from a smaller diameter sealed base to a larger diameter open mouth and is of a circular cross section throughout the height thereof.
Such a cup construction is easily and economically formed from a blank, is readily adaptable for nested stacking for shipping and storage purposes, and is of sufficient inherent rigidity for most purposes.
While attempts have been made to provide tapered cups with integral closures, the most common closure in actual use is a separate circular lid which overlies the open upper end of the cup and snap-locks to the rolled rim thereof.
Further, while the tapered configuration of the conventional cup facilitates the filling of the cup, as well as the removal of the contents, the circular tapered configuration requires the provision of substantial storage space for filled cups, for example within a carrier.
Another form of known container is the rather flimsy substantially rectangular container normally associated with take out foods, such containers having flap closed bottoms and tops, and small wire handles.